Deseos de año nuevo
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: es día último del año 2008 y las tortugas pedirán su deseo de año nuevo junto con su maestro Splinter, April y Casey, ya que será un año totalmente diferente Contiene: comedia/Drama/one shot Nota: aquí las tortugas si pueden tomar cidra


Deseos de año nuevo

¡Hola! como estan se que debería ir avanzando a los demás, pero se me ocurrió, este por que ya mero se acerca el año nuevo y este será mi regalo de mi para ustedes

Vampire: que rápido se vino todo

Rogue: así es

Wind: hay que disfrutar lo que queda de este año

Dark: me parece que si

Vampire: este fic, es totalmente diferente a lo que hago

Rogue: vaya pensé que nos quedaríamos solo con los fics anime

Vampire: hay que cambiar, este fic es de las tortugas ninja

Rogue y Wind: ¡que bien!

Dark: por mi esta bien

Vampire: es día último del año 2008 y las tortugas pedirán su deseo de año nuevo junto con su maestro Splinter, April y Casey, ya que será un año totalmente diferente

Contiene: comedia/Drama/one shot

Dark: las tortugas ninja no nos pertenecen, si así fuera saldrían todos los capítulos

Nota: aquí las tortugas si pueden tomar cidra, habrá leve entre Casey X April

Capítulo 1 la llegada del año nuevo

Todo comenzó como un día cualquiera era 31 de enero y faltaba poco para que llegara el año nuevo y preparaban todo para en la noche

-Que emoción pronto será año nuevo -decía Miguel ángel

=Si, si, que emoción, que tiene de divertido todo esto -decía Rafael cruzado de brazos

-_Pues verás Rafael, una vez al año, las personas se reúnen para celebrar el año nuevo, y dejar el viejo atrás -decía Don_

**-Si y lo más importante es que piden un deseo de año nuevo**** y… -decía Leo **

-… y además de que la tradición dice que antes de recibir el año nuevo, las personas toman 12 uvas y comen una, por una y piden su deseo, mientras dan un conteo regresivo y al final como todos en familia se dan el abrazo de año nuevo -terminó de decir el maestro Splinter.

En eso llegan April y Casey

_ ¡Hola!, ¿chicos que hacen? -preguntaba April

Lo mismo digo -decía Casey con una mano en la nuca

-Bueno estamos arreglando para recibir el año nuevo -decía Mickey muy emocionado (Vampire: y como no va a estarlo)

Ya veo, les esta que dando muy bien todo chicos -decía Casey muy asombrado

_Estoy de acuerdo, bueno venimos ha ayudarles -decía Abril que había traído cosas para la decoración.

La mesa la trajeron entre los cinco, ya que fueron Casey, Rafa, Leo, Don y Mickey, ya que April les había dado las llaves de su casa, y se habían llevado el acorazado (Vampire: ¿así se llama el transporte que ellos traían no?)

Estaban terminando de decorar, había serpentinas, globos, un sin fin de cosas para celebrar el año nuevo, había cidra de manzana que había ido a traer April, las uvas las había traído Casey, junto a Rafa y Don. Mientras que April, Leo, el maestro Splinter y Miguel ángel fueron a la casa de April a prepara la comida. Ya habían llegado Casey, Rafa y Don de traer las uvas y las fueron contando, ya que tenían que ser doce para ser exacto, en ese momento llegaron April, el maestro Splinter, Leo y Mickey de la casa de April con la cena de ese día.

Ya eran las 10: 00 de la noche y estaban dando gracias, el maestro Splinter estaba bendiciendo la cena y agradeciendo a la, ves de que todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, como una familia.

Y después de que se dio las gracias, comieron, hasta que no quedo nada (Vampire: tenían hambre, excepto las uvas y la cidra)

Platicaron y charlaron, desde las 11:00 p.m. hasta que llegó la hora, April, sirvió la cidra a cada uno, Don repartió las uvas, Leo, Rafa, Casey, el maestro Splinter y Mickey prendieron la tele, (Vampire: el canal se los dejo a su imaginación y a su criterio), estaban preparándose para la cuenta regresiva, los siete estaban con sus uvas, cada uno de ellos estaba tomando una uva, y pediendo un deseo de año nuevo

El primero fue el maestro Splinter

Splinter POV´s

-Me gustaría que mis hijos, siempre encuentren la paz que tanto esperan y anhelan, y que pase lo que pase estén unidos en las buenas y en las malas 

Fin de Splinter POV´s

El segundo fue Leo

**Leo POV´s**

**-Me gustaría que la ciudad, fuera un mejor lugar, para vivir **

**Fin Leo POV´s**

El tercero fue Rafa

Rafa Pov´s

=Como me gustaría, que la ciudad, no fuera tan caótica

El Cuarto fue Don

_Don POV´s_

_-Bueno este año nuevo me gustaría que no se, que hubiera algo que le facilitara la vida a las personas_

_Fin de Don POV´S_

Luego Casey y April

Casey POV´s

Bueno este año me gustaría, bueno tener un nuevo bastón de jockey, y tal ves una novia

Fin de Casey POV´s

April POV´s

_Este me gustaría que la gente valorara más las cosas antiguas, bueno tener un novio

Fin de April POV´s

Y por último y no por eso el menos importante Mickey

Quien se comió las uvas y su único deseo fue… (Vampire: chan, chan, chan, cual será, se los diré terminando el fic)

En eso dieron las doce campanadas

Los chicos vieron que en la tele estaban ya con la cuenta regresiva

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! -decían al unísono aventando las serpentinas

Todos se abrazaban

Rafa abrazo a April, le dio un apretón de manos a Casey, (Vampire aquí entre nos también le dio un abrazo ji, ji, ji), al maestro Splinter, y bueno también a sus hermanos con una excepción a Miguel ángel le dio un coscorrón, típico no, Leo abrazó a todos (Vampire: con decirles que cuando abrazo a su hermanito menor casi llora que lindo no), igual Don, Casey, April y Mickey cuando abrazó a Rafa recibió si, otro coscorrón por parte del de la bandana roja, (Vampire: se nota que se quieren mucho)

Al final Casey y Abril estaban abrazados (Vampire: parece que ha dos personas se les cumplió su deseo de año nuevo)

Era la una de la mañana aproximadamente

Todos excepto Mickey decía cual habían dicho cuales eran sus deseos para este año nuevo, se le acercaron Casey, April, el maestro Splinter, Don, Rafa que se lo quiso sacar a su manera y por último su hermano mayor Leo que era el mas paciente de los tres decía lo mismo que a los demás,

**-Mickey me gustaría saber ¿cuales fueron tus deseos para este año nuevo? -le preguntaba Leo a su hermano menor**

-Pues no importa cuales hayan sido lo importante es que el principal ya se ha cumplido, y sobre todo que se volvió realidad -decía Miguel ángel

Leo escucho lo que había dicho su hermanito puso su maño en su hombro, en eso se acercaron Donatello y Rafael, el segundo quiso asustar a Miguel ángel, Donatello se sentó a lado de Leo, Donatello y Leonardo no vieron a Rafa ya que seguía con su intención, el de la bandana roja se acerco y sin que Mickey se diera cuenta, Rafa se preparaba y con una sonrisa en su rostro

=Perfecto aún no se a dado cuenta -decía viendo a Mickey, tomo vuelo y dijo, ahora si a caer en blandito (Vampire: mmm, me suena eso jajaja)

Y para cuando Miguel ángel acordó ya estaba de bajo de Rafa

= ¡Hola! -decía Rafa con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_-¡Hola!, Rafa -decía Dony_

**-¡Hola! Rafa -decía Leo ****con cara de fastidio **

**-** _, ¡hola! Rafa -decía un aturdido Miguel ángel ya que estaba debajo de Rafa

En eso Donatello y Leonardo vieron que su hermano menor estaba en una posición no muy cómoda que digamos y decidieron ayudarlo, pero antes sabían que Rafa no accedería fácilmente

-_Oye Rafa no crees que Miguel ángel esta como decirlo, no se un poco incomodo -decía Don que tenía su mano izquierda en su cabeza_

=Mmm, no lo creo pienso que Miguel ángel esta muy bien haya abajo -decía Rafa mirando a su hermanito

-Lo que tu digas Rafa ^_^ U -decía Mickey nerviosamente

**-En serio Rafa no tienes remedio -decía Leo ****moviendo su cabeza**

-No se preocupen por mi estoy muy cómodo aquí abajo -decía Miguel ángel

Leo rectifica lo que dijo Don

**-Creo que lo que Don trata de decir****, es que no crees que estas no se abusando -decía Leo con los brazos cruzados**

=Ah!, esta bien que acaso no me puedo divertir -decía un Rafa resignado

En eso Leo y Donatello se acercan a su hermano y le da ambos la mano para que se levante

-Gracias -toma las manos de sus hermanos

-No hay de que -decían Leo y Don al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en otro lado

_Bueno maestro Splinter ya me tengo que ir, me gusto mucho haber podido haber celebrado el año nuevo con usted y con los chicos, ahí les dice que ya me fui -decía April

Yo también me tengo que ir, ya que tengo cosas que hacer, como arreglar mi tele para poder ver el partido de jockey, ahí me despide de los chicos -decía Casey

-Cuídense mucho y váyanse con cuidado -decía Splinter 

Los dos se fueron en eso Casey le pregunta a April

Te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa, ya sabes para que bueno para que no te vayas tu sola -decía Casey nervioso

_Sabes me encantaría, además una nunca esta a salvo de ladrones y cosas por el estilo -decía April

Se tomaron de las manos y los dos se fueron hasta la casa de April

Fin

Vampire: por fin

Rogue: me gusto mucho

Dark: parece que alguien le fue bien

Vampire: si a Casey y April

Wind: pobre Mickey ese Rafael, no tiene remedio

Vampire: bueno como dije en el fic, lo prometido es deuda

Aquí estan los deseos de Mickey para este año nuevo

1°-Que Rafa no pierda la cordura y encontrar si se le cayó un tornillo XD

2°-Que el maestro Splinter les siga enseñando

3°-Seguir siendo el mismo ^_^

4°-Que Leo no haga las cosas, por su cuenta y/o que se sienta solo

5°-No dejar que sus hermanos pierdan la cabeza, que no hagan tonterías, de las cuales se puedan arrepentir

6°- Que todos estén reunidos para año nuevo - por si tenían dudas este es el deseo que pidió Mickey para el año nuevo*

7°- Que April y Casey se lleven bien

Vampire: este fic es un regalo de nosotras para ustedes, para este año nuevo *y ese deseo es para todos ustedes de parte de nosotras

Es todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Deseándoles a todos

Un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2009! Y que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad, sus proyectos, deseos y anhelos se cumplan.

Ja ne


End file.
